It started out as a feeling
by Acuatica
Summary: En la primavera de 1977 tienes diecisiete años recién cumplidos, cursas tu sexto y penúltimo curso en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, eres prefecto de la Casa Gryffindor desde hace dieciocho meses y...


Título: "_**It started out as a feeling"**_

Fandom: HP

Pairing: Remus/Sirius

En la primavera de 1977 tienes diecisiete años recién cumplidos, cursas tu sexto y penúltimo curso en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, eres prefecto de la Casa Gryffindor desde hace dieciocho meses y llevas exactamente cinco semanas y media sin poder parar de pensar en cosas que parecen compartir tres características fundamentales: empezar con la letra ese (sudor, saliva, sexo, Sirius), no dejarte dormir por las noches y resultarte terrible y tortuosamente embarazosas. Incluso para un insomne congénito como tú, la situación comienza a tornarse inaceptable, y ni todas las dolorosas transformaciones que vienes sufriendo puntualmente cada ciclo lunar desde que tienes uso de razón te han preparado para soportar el estado de tensión nerviosa de la combinación explosiva que supone ser adolescente y estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo, compañero de habitación y mujeriego incansable en sus ratos libres para más señas.

Obviamente, eres consciente de que no hay forma humana de rehuir la pubertad y todos los síntomas que conlleva (porque estás absolutamente convencido de que la pubertad debería ser reconocida como enfermedad mental y catalogada en algún punto entre la piromanía y la psicosis). De hecho, no tienes más que mirar a tu alrededor para comprobar sus efectos en todos los alumnos de los tres últimos cursos, que en algún momento indeterminado entre los quince y los dieciséis años comienzan invariablemente a hacer todo tipo de cosas que hasta entonces ni siquiera se les había pasado por la cabeza: espiar el dormitorio de las chicas, acortarse la falda del uniforme cuatro dedos por encima de la rodilla, pintarse los ojos con lápiz de color azul cobalto, intentar aprender a bailar la última canción de los Rolling Stones sin parecer un completo gilipollas. Los estudiantes de cursos inferiores estaban demasiado ocupados descubriendo los pasadizos del castillo, apostando cromos de las ranas de chocolate y jugando a los naipes explosivos para preocuparse por el estado de su piel y por el tamaño de diversas partes de su anatomía, por no hablar de tonterías tales como invitar a una chica a tomarse algo en "Las Tres Escobas" o a acompañarte al baile de fin de curso.

También eres consciente de que la llegada de la primavera, con los días que se hacen cada vez más largos y las temperaturas que se vuelven cada vez menos invernales, no ayuda para nada a calmar los ánimos. Los guantes de lana, las pesadas capas y los jerséis van siendo sustituidos por la ropa de verano, y aunque tú mismo sigues llevando suéteres de manga larga y bufanda, en parte porque no paras de tiritar la mayor parte del tiempo entre septiembre y mayo y en parte porque procuras alargar todo lo posible esa época del año en la que la mayor parte de tus cicatrices quedan ocultas por el uniforme, pero no puede decirse lo mismo del resto de tus compañeros. Ya has tenido que salvarle el culo a James dos veces, pegándole un codazo en las costillas y susurrándole al oído la repuesta a la pregunta de turno porque el muy idiota se había quedados demasiado embobado con la visión del cuello de Lily a través de la camisa entreabierta como para prestar atención a lo que dijeran los profesores, y Sirius lleva exactamente cinco semanas y media paseándose todas las noches en el dormitorio común descalzo y desnudo de cintura para arriba, con el pantalón desabrochado y sin intención de volver a ponerse el pijama hasta el próximo otoño.

A ver, no es que te moleste. Probablemente a nadie podría molestarle ver a Sirius a medio vestir (o a medio desvestir, según se mire), a menos que no soportara la comparación o temiera por la integridad de su heterosexualidad, y ninguna de esas cosas van a pasarte a ti. Al fin y al cabo, hace ya mucho tiempo que aprendiste a asumir que eres alto pero desgarbado y que tienes los hombros estrechos y, según el propio Sirius, "labios de chica". Has tenido que hacer las paces con tu cuerpo, porque tu cuerpo cambia con la luna llena y se convierte en algo animal y salvaje e inhumano y te parece que eso ya es suficiente de por sí como para además deprimirte porque todas las camisas te quedan anchas de espaldas y tu madre tiene que arreglarlas antes de que puedas ponértelas, la verdad.

Así que no es que te moleste. O mejor dicho, no te molestaría si la semidesnudez de tus compañeros en general (y de Sirius en particular) no viniera a darse de la mano con algunos de los síntomas que sí que compartes con ellos, como eso que Lily llama, afectando una desenvoltura y una asepsia que está muy lejos de sentir, "despertar de la sexualidad". Sospechas que ha leído el término en algún libro de psicología muggle o en alguna revista para chicas de esas que niega rotundamente leer, y haces más que sospechar respecto a que lo utiliza como una especie de paraguas bajo el que resguardarse de todas esas cosas (el calor repentino, los sueños húmedos, las ganas de tocarse) que también le afectan a ella y que le provocan ciertos gestos instintivos (cruzar las piernas muy despacio por debajo de la mesa, enroscarse un mechón de pelo en el dedo índice de la mano derecha, acariciarse distraídamente la nuca) siempre que una determinada persona con la que también compartes habitación anda cerca. No la culpas, porque a ti también te dan ganas de pasarte las manos por el pelo y bajar la vista y ponerte rojo y otras cosas bastante peores cuando Sirius sale del baño con el pelo mojado goteándole sobre el pecho y una toalla que no sabes si es impúdicamente pequeña o insultantemente larga alrededor de la cintura. Que es la razón por la que no es que te moleste, pero casi.

Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, estás a sólo un paso de que te moleste. Mañana se cumplen cuarenta días desde que Sirius decidió que el verano había llegado oficialmente a Escocia (en ese momento Dumbledore aún no se había deshecho de sus orejeras y ni las Slytherin más audaces se habían atrevido a cambiar los leotardos por medias), es decir, se cumplen cuarenta días desde que comenzaste a masturbarte todas las noches pensando en él, sin faltar ni una. No eres lo que se dice un puritano (aunque según Sirius sólo te faltan las enaguas para convertirte en la Reina Madre), pero incluso para tus estándares te parece que es decididamente excesivo tocarte compulsivamente durante cuarenta días seguidos con una puntualidad que sólo puede calificarse de británica imaginando que es tu mejor amigo, el que duerme en la cama de al lado, el que te acaricia por debajo de la ropa. Te preguntas seriamente si estás (más) enfermo.

Es la hora de la cena y tanto Peter como James ya han bajado al Gran Comedor, siguiendo con los ojos cerrados el olor a carne asada y a puré de patatas que sube las escaleras hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Tú has optado por quedarte echado en la cama, todavía con los zapatos y el uniforme puestos, porque con la luna en cuarto creciente el color de cabeza hace que sólo te apetezca alimentarte a base de té y galletas de chocolate, en contraposición a la fase de luna nueva en la que tienes que bajar a hurtadillas a las cocinas en mitad de la noche para pedirle a los elfos domésticos otra ración de costillas muy poco hechas. Sirius sigue también en el dormitorio, en vaqueros y con los cordones de las Doc Marten desatados, recién llegado de pasar el día en Edimburgo mientras el resto de los mortales ibais a clase de Pociones y hacíais los deberes de Transformaciones en la Sala Común. No se decide a bajar a cenar porque duda que McGonagall se trague el cuento de que ha estado demasiado enfermo durante toda la jornada para salir de la habitación pero se ha recuperado milagrosamente para acudir a la llamada de la tarta de calabaza de postre aún con el olor a tabaco de los pubs llenos de humo prendido en el pelo. Y de todas formas ya ha cenado dos veces, una antes de salir de Edimburgo y otra al llegar a Hogsmeade para esconder la moto voladora en la Casa de los Gritos.

Te pilla por sorpresa, esa es la verdad. Es un secreto a voces que Sirius se ha enrollado con aproximadamente la mitad de las chicas de entre catorce y dieciocho años de la escuela (esto es, todas las alumnas exceptuando sus parientes de sangre, las Slytherin y Lily Evans), y más de una vez has escuchado rumores acerca de los difusos límites de su expansiva sexualidad, por ejemplo, que una Hufflepuff de último curso juraba haberlo visto besar al cantante de un grupo londinense que había actuado en "Las Tres Escobas" el año pasado; rumores que por cierto te dejan siempre la boca seca y el corazón latiéndote a doscientas revoluciones por minuto en la garganta. Has imaginado la posibilidad, por remota que fuera, con todo lujo detalles, y le has puesto nombre y apellidos a las cosas que hacíais en esa posibilidad y que no eran pocas. Has soñado con esas cosas al caer dormido después de imaginarlas, y te has despertado húmedo y jadeante en mitad de la noche, con las sábanas arrugadas y medio cuerpo de la cama. Hasta has escrito los sueños que tenías en las horas muertas en la biblioteca en las que intentabas estudiar pero te distraías garabateando en una hoja de papel lo que Sirius te había hecho en sueños la noche anterior, y después, al darte cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo (¡¿qué demonios estabas haciendo?) has tenido que conjurar un fuego de bolsillo para reducir las cuartillas a ceniza y acto seguido encerrarte en el cuarto de baño más cercano para reducir la excitación de revivir tus fantasías nocturnas a plena luz del día. Lo has hecho, pero aún así, nunca has realmente esperado que ocurriera. O si lo has esperado, no lo has creído.

A Sirius, claro está, todo eso no puede importarle menos. Si existiera un manual para entender a Sirius, no serviría para nada en absoluto porque entonces él haría exactamente lo contrario a lo que se esperase de él. Excepto en algunas ocasiones, para no ser predecible. ¿Que no has creído nunca que Sirius I el Conquistador, el Don Juan, el Casanova, el terror de las nenas, fuera tirarte los trastos y lo que no son los trasto, al menos no en este plano de la realidad? Mal hecho, Remus.

Sirius se deja caer a tu lado en la cama como tiene por costumbre, acercándose más de lo estrictamente necesario, estirando sus piernas por encima de las tuyas aún con las botas puestas, olisqueando el aire exactamente igual que un perro.

-¿Has cambiado de champú, Lunático?

No tiene ningún reparo en meter la nariz en tu pelo y parece no darse cuenta de que sentir su aliento caliente y con un ligero olor a cerveza en tu cuello está justo por encima de tu capacidad de soportar estoicamente las pruebas a las que la vida real parece empeñada en someterte sin tener en consideración tu condición de adolescente atormentado por las hormonas y por su compañero de habitación, compañero que en este preciso momento se despereza y se apoya sobre un codo e insiste en ver lo que estás leyendo, aunque en realidad dejaste de intentar leer en el momento en que apareció en el vano de la puerta. Sirius lleva una camiseta blanca con la leyenda "Don't trust anyone over thirty" estampada en letras negras a la altura del pecho y lía un cigarro con dedos expertos.

"Why this is hell, nor am I out of it.

Think'st thou that I, who saw the face of God,

And tasted the eternal joys of heaven,

Am not tormented with ten thousand hells

In being deprived of everlasting bliss?"

Te coge el libro de las manos y le da la vuelta para leer la portada y tú le dejas hacer porque a estas alturas has llegado a la conclusión de que oponerse a Sirius es como intentar contener una fuerza de la naturaleza, y francamente, porque a estas alturas, con la cadera de Sirius pegada a la tuya y su respiración caracoleando en tu oído, lo único que puedes hacer es dejarle hacer.

-¿Qué demonios es esto, tú? ¿Inglés antiguo?

De hecho lo es, pero antes de que puedas explicarle que se trata del Doctor Fausto de Marlowe (antes, de hecho, de que tengas tiempo siquiera de decir "Marlowe") Sirius ya se ha entendido del libro, que ha dejado sobre la mesita de noche sin preocuparse de marcar la página que estabas leyendo y que no recuerdas a pesar de no haber pasado de ella en la última media hora, y ha cambiado de tema.

-Lunático, ¿te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que me gustas?

Menudo tema.

Te quedas sin aire. Literalmente. Se te olvida cómo respirar, y para cuando te acuerdas de cómo hacerlo ya tienes las mejillas ardiendo y estás mareado por la falta de oxígeno, o eso quieres creer. Te tiemblan las rodillas, pero gracias a Merlín estás tumbado y eso significa que no puedes caerte al suelo. No sabes cómo reúnes el valor para mirar a Sirius pero lo haces y él está ahí, tan tranquilo, terminando de liar el cigarrillo y llevándoselo a los labios y lamiéndolo despacio. Te mira a su vez y te sonríe y parece tan seguro de sí mismo que inmediatamente piensas que está hablando, obviamente, de lo mucho que le gustas como amigo. Obviamente. Tus latidos se ralentizan a una velocidad casi humana e incluso eres capaz de sonreír débilmente y bromear.

-Normalmente estás demasiado ocupado diciéndome lo mucho que te gustas a ti mismo.

Sirius no se ríe. Su sonrisa se hace más amplia, más canina, más peligrosa, pero no se ríe ni responde a la broma y no sabes por qué eso te pone nervioso. Y eso que tú nunca, nunca te pones nervioso.

-Eso es porque me gusto mucho.

Sirius se acerca a ti. Ya estabais más cerca de lo que te recomendaría cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente (Lily, por ejemplo), pero ahora se acerca tanto que cuando Sirius habla, sus labios te rozan el lóbulo de la oreja. Así es como descubres que los lóbulos de las orejas son un punto erógeno tuyo que desconocías hasta hace cinco minutos.

-Pero tú me gustas más.

Te besa a traición, eso es lo que haces. Tú estás a punto de levantarte de la cama con cualquier excusa para no cometer ninguna insensatez como jadear su nombre o frotarte contra él o besarle y él va y te besa, el muy jodido. Te besa primero muy poco a poco, labio contra labio, sin prisas, demorándose en el beso que es lento y caliente y casi insuficiente, y después te muerde el labio inferior muy suavemente, con una suavidad que no parece propia de Sirius, y cuando parece que va a separarse y tú sientes que si lo hace, que si te deja así, aquí, ahora, vas a llorar de frustración, te besa la barbilla, y la línea de la mandíbula, y el pómulo, y llega al lóbulo de la oreja. Sirius juega con la lengua y mordisquea y lo que era un punto erógeno se convierte en un instrumento de tortura que te obliga a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y a coger aire como si te fuera la vida en ello. Posiblemente te va.

Ahora sí, Sirius se ríe, bajito, mientras comienza a besarte el cuello dejando un rastro de saliva tras de sí, succionando a la altura de la yugular, tirando un poco de la camisa para tener acceso a los hombros, recreándose en la clavícula. Tú jadeas porque te sería más fácil morirte que no hacerlo, y te agarras con una mano a la cama, como si pudiera naufragar de un momento a otro, mientras enredas los dedos de la otra en el pelo de Sirius. Sirius recorre todo el camino desde tu garganta hasta tu boca y se detiene a dos centímetros de tu nariz con el único propósito de mirarte a los ojos y sonreír enseñando los dientes, el flequillo desordenado sobre la frente, la sombra de la barbar apenas insinuada en el mentón. Absurdamente, te preguntas dónde ha ido a parar el cigarrillo que estaba liando hace un instante.

Cuando Sirius te besa con la boca abierta, con los labios, con la lengua, con las manos, con todo el cuerpo, sencillamente dejas de pensar. Dejas de ser Remus Lupin y pasas a ser la persona a la que Sirius está metiendo la lengua en la boca y mordiendo los labios. La persona a la que Sirius está desabrochándole la camisa y sujetándole los brazos contra el colchón. La persona contra la que Sirius está rozándose, moviendo las caderas y encajando una pierna entre las suyas para poder hacerlo más rápido, más fuerte, más cerca.

-Te he escuchado decir mi nombre por la noche, Remus.

Gimes. No quieres hacerlo pero gimes. La imagen de Sirius en la oscuridad, en silencio, con los ojos abiertos detrás de las cortinas de su cama, oyendo cómo lo llamas en sueños, cómo lo invocas entre dientes al masturbarte, es más de lo que puedes soportar al mismo tiempo que sientes al propio Sirius, caliente y en tensión sobre ti, carnal y abrupto, exigente, intenso, abrumador. Sirius, en pocas palabras.

-Sirius.

Es tu única respuesta. No es sólo que no estés en condiciones de contestar nada más elaborado, es que tampoco quieres hacerlo. Te basta con repetir su nombre en voz alta, a modo de llamada o de invitación o de súplica o de lo que sea. Te basta rozarte contra él y meterle las manos bajo la camiseta y clavarle las uñas en la espalda y comerle la boca con tanta rabia que chocáis y os frotáis y os besáis en cualquier parte, la comisura de los labios, la nariz, la frente, la barbilla. Te basta este instante para vivir de su recuerdo el resto de tus días.

-Remus.

La voz de Sirius es volcánica, pedregosa.

-Remus.

Hunde la cara en tu cuello, se agarra a tus hombros hasta dejarte marcas tan profundas como las cicatrices de la última luna llena, se aprieta contra ti hasta casi hacerte daño y tienes que contenerte para no gritar.

-Mi Remus.

Mete la mano dentro de tus pantalones para ayudarte a correrte a la vez que él. Podrías jurar que en el momento en el que siente su mano desnuda por debajo de la ropa el tiempo se detiene pero a la vez todo se acelera, los movimientos, la respiración, el roce, las palabras obscenas, los suspiros , los dedos, la sangre en la venas. Sirius empuja y al mismo tiempo te toca como si no fuera la primera vez y finalmente se curva y se tensa y gruñe contra tu cuello, largo y ronco, interminable, apocalíptico, y es tan excitante oírlo que el mundo se disuelve a tu alrededor y tú te disuelves con él, entre sacudidas, a medio camino entre el éxtasis y la locura, con sabor a imposible en la boca. Termináis los dos casi al mismo tiempo, tú empezando cuando él casi había acabado, entrelazados, enrevesados, entreverados. La habitación echa chispas de electricidad estática y la energía descargada en el ambiente hace que parezca a punto de estallar una tormenta.

No tenéis oportunidad de recuperar el aliento antes de escuchar pasos en la escalera que conduce al dormitorio de los chicos. Las voces de James y Peter resuenan al otro lado de la puerta, mezcladas con las de otros Gryffindor de sexto curso que gracias a Morgana no duermen también en este cuarto, y sólo has tenido tiempo de abotonarte la camisa cuando la abren y entran los dos, llevando un plato en la mano cada uno. El de Peter contiene un puñado de galletas con trocitos de chocolate, y el de James, un vaso de leche tan caliente que puedes verlo humear desde la cama.

-¿Ya habéis vuelto?

Sirius se ha movido sólo lo justo para pasar de estar encima de ti a ocupar la posición que ocupaba un minuto antes de ponerse encima de ti: a tu lado en la cama, obscenamente cerca, con una pierna sobre las tuya y una mano que cuelga, indolente, justo a la altura de tu cabeza. Notas que te pasa los dedos por el pelo, de forma casi imperceptible.

-Yep

James y Peter se aproximan y se sientan en la cama de Sirius, frente a vosotros. Peter tiende el plato de galletas y James deja el vaso de leche cuidadosamente en la mesilla de noche, sobre el libro de Marlowe. Sirius hace además de apodarse del plato de Peter.

-¿Y esto?

-¡Eso es para Remus!- protesta James, apartándolo de un manotazo-McGonagall hizo que lo subieran de las cocinas expresamente para ti. Sabe cómo te pones en esta fase del ciclo.

Sirius deja escapar un ruidito de indignación, pero te mira de reojo y sonríe de medio lado. Tú das las gracias en voz baja (aún estás acalorado y estás convencido de que cualquiera puede leerte en la cara lo que acabas de hacer) y coges las galletas de manos de Peter rezando para dejar de ser el centro de atención lo antes posible. Afortunadamente, James repara en algo a los pies de la cama y se inclina para recogerlo.

-¿Qué hace uno de tus cigarrillos tirados en el suelo, Canuto? Si los cuidas como si fueran tus hijos, con eso de que los lías a mano y blablablá.

Sirius frunce el ceño y se lo quita de las manos. Lo contempla unos segundos, luego sonríe sibilinamente y busca en los bolsillos hasta sacar un zippo de plata con sus iniciales grabadas que probablemente vale más de la mitad de todo lo que posees en este mundo. Enciende el cigarro y aspira profundamente.

-Eso es sólo si no tengo nada mejor entre manos, Jimmy.

James contesta algo, pero tú, sinceramente, no lo escuchas.


End file.
